


I Think I Love You and I'm Terrified

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, Episode AU: s02e20-22 Girl Meets Texas, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Lucaya 32Writing Meme #32: I Think I Love You and I'm Terrified





	I Think I Love You and I'm Terrified

They were there, in front of the campfire. Not saying a word. Riley told him that Maya liked him and he was even more confused. He had some feelings for her as well since he met her on the subway, but he also had strong feelings for Riley since that same day.

As the years went on though, he started to even more strong feelings for Maya and a lot less for Riley. But now that they’re here in Texas and finding out Maya felt the same way made him completely in love with her and it terrified him.

“Maya,” Lucas started.

“What, Huckleberry,” she said just staring into the fire.

“Maya, why do you make fun of me?”

“Because you’re easy to make fun of.”

“Okay, then stop.”

“Because you’re a huckleberry. Because you’re a ranger…”

“Would you stop? Look, if I had feelings for you, don’t you think I’d just come right out and say it? Well, I don’t. So what I do say is har-har…” Lucas just grabbed her face as Maya looked into his eyes. Next thing they knew, Lucas kissed her a quick passionate kiss; it felt like a lifetime.

“Lucas…wha-why did you do that?”

“I don’t know…I panicked!” Maya just kept staring at him; getting even more confused.

“I think I’m in love with you…”

“What??!”

“…and I’m terrified.”

“You got all that from a small kiss?”

“Actually I always have…” he sat back down the log.

“Wow…” she sat next to him.

“I mean I wouldn’t say I love you back, but I do have feelings for you.”

“Really?” Maya nodded biting her lip. Lucas smiled.


End file.
